Look Who's About to Come Out
by Priestess of the Fork
Summary: A funny story telling why Ash's mom tells Ash not to forget his underwear, plus more!


As a side note, Mini and Steph are 2 people stuck in here just for kicks. The things in brackets are Steph's sub-conscious. 

*Mini and I are seated at a table and discussing how we plan to expose Ash, especially since we don't know what to expose him as.* 

Mini: I think we have no idea on how to do this. 

Steph: You are most totally correct. Hmmm. 

Mini: Maybe we could... no, that wouldn't work. 

Steph: Well, we could... no... 

Mini: How about... nope, not that... 

Steph: There's always... nope, already done. 

Mini: How long is this going to go on? 

Steph: Um................ 

Steph: I know! We could trap him, and then try to extract his secret!!!  Shut up! I know how!  Yeah, really.  No I didn't!!!  Did not! 

*this went on for quite awhile* 

Mini: Steph, are you talking to yourself again? 

Steph: No.... 

Mini: I think you are... you know what happens if you talk to yourself. 

Steph: No I don't!  Shut up! 

Mini: MINIRYU!!!! 

Steph: NO! NOT THE WRATH OF THE DRATINI!!!! 

Mini: YES! NOW YOU WILL WITNESS THE HOLY POWER I POSSESS IN MY MINIRYU!! 

Steph: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 

Steph's subconscious: *in everyone's head* 

Mini: Whoa! What was that! 

Steph: That's who I was talking to. 

Mini: Well, then I guess I don't have to get you a nice new white jacket anymore. Anyway, what were you saying about trapping Ash? 

Steph: Well, I just thought we could torture him with Chinese water torture. 

Mini: Hmmmm.... sounds worthwhile... How will we trap him? 

Steph: Well, we could always catch him while he's asleep... 

Mini: Great idea! Let's go! *I don't feel like writing how they captured Ash. They just did. Now they are in the dungeon. Ash is tied up underneath a leaky pipe* 

Mini: How long does this take??? 

Steph: I don't know. I've never done it before. 

Steph's Subconscious:  How long will that take? 

Ash: Hello Mom! How are you and Brock doing? Getting lots of action? You know, I heard *Mini duct-tapes his mouth closed* 

Mini: That was a little more than I wanted to know... 

*an hour passes* 

Steph: Maybe we should try to get our information now. 

Mini: Good idea. Glad it was mine. 

Steph: It was not! 

Mini: Was too! 

Steph: Was not!! 

Mini: Was too! 

Steph's subconscious: 

Mini and Steph: Fine. 

*Mini tears off the duct-tape* 

Mini: Aah, that felt good. Sometimes you just need to rip the skin off someone to get the tension out. 

Steph: Ash, what are your secrets? 

Ash: Secrets? What are secrets? 

Mini: Tell us about yourself. Stories. Interesting ones. 

Ash: well, I once went out camping with some friends and forgot to put on underwear. 

*Steph and Mini are tempted to shut him up, but the story is too good to resist* 

Steph: Tell me more! 

Ash: You sure? It's really not that interes- *Ash spazes as a drop lands on his forehead* -ting. 

Mini: We're sure. 

Ash: Well, we were playing strip poker, me and the guys, and I was supposed to take off my pants. So I did. I didn't notice anything until I saw the looks in the guys' eyes. I looked down, and noticed that I was bare down there. So, I ran home. Not a smart thing to do, I might add. The whole town saw me, cuz it was a festival day. Anyway, now my mom reminds me everyday to wear my underwear and to always have clean extras. 

Steph: That surely is an interesting story. We now must reveal him! 

Ash: Wait! 

Mini and Steph: What? 

Ash: I have something else to tell you! 

Mini and Steph: What? 

Ash: I'm really.... A POKÉMON!!!!! 

Mini and Steph: WHAT???????? 

Ash: I'm really a pokémon! Wanna see my zipper? 

Steph: That's okay, really. 

Ash: No, look! It's on my pants. 

Mini: Are you wearing underwear underneath that? 

Ash: Of course! 

Steph: I don't really want to check... 

Mini: I know, how about we get BRIAN to unzip it! (j/k!!!) 

*suddenly Ash's mom pops in* 

Ash's mom: Ash! Don't forget your clean underwear!!! 

Ash: I know, mom! Oh! Isn't it true I'm a pokémon???? 

Ash's mom: Are you on crack honey? You aren't a pokémon! 

Ash: I'm not? 

Ash's mom: No. 

Ash: Then what am I? 

Ash's mom: You're a... HERMAPHRODITE!!!!!! 


End file.
